


Set Us Free

by pudeln



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudeln/pseuds/pudeln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poem from the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Us Free

Everyone has an angel, a guardian who watches over us. We can't know what form they take, one day old man, next day little girl. But don't let appearances fool you, they can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they are not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our heart. Reminding that is us, it's everyone of us that holds the power over the worlds we create.

We can deny our angels exist, convince our self they can't be real. But they show up anyway, at strange places and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine, they shout through demons if they have to, daring us, challenging us to fight.

And finally this question, the mystery of who's story it'll be. Of who draws the curtains, who chooses our steeps in the dance. Who drives us mad. Lashes us with whips and crowns us with victory when we survive the impossible. Who is it…that does all these things.

Who honors though we love with the very life we live, who sends monsters to kill us and at the same time sings that we will never die. Who teaches us what's real and how to laugh at lies. Who decides why we live and what we die to defend. Who chains us and who holds the key that can set us free.

It's you, you have at the weapons you need, now fight!


End file.
